monkeyislandfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:MissLarx
Bravo ! Bravo, le Wiki Monkey Island est enfin fondé ! Grâce à ça j'en apprendrai plus et ça me donnera sans doute envie d'y jouer :p Bonne chance et j'espère que tout se passera bien ! =P __ T''h''e'To''mber''r''y Un Wiki merveilleux ! Salut MissLarx, je suis impressionné devant le Wiki qui est tellement modifié.. tellement joli, réellement, je suis sidéré. Au passage, ça va ? J'ai besoin d'aide concernant mon Wiki, puis-je te poser quelques questions ? :) Pas de problème, je m'y rends tout de suite, je t'y attends. ;) Tu as réussi à fixer ton Internet ? Au plaisir de te voir sur le Tchat. ;) Et là, c'est moi qui est eu un petit problème, quel hasard ! Tu peux te connecter cette soirée vers 21h30 ? Et désolé pour le "lapin" ! :P Ok, je serais là vers 22h alors. ;) ---- Voilà, j'ai une nouvelle signature et un joli petit profil ! Disponibilité Salut, j'aimerais savoir si tu pouvais me dire vers quelle heure tu serais sur le Tchat. Tu pourrais aussi me passer ton Skype ? :p '''Bye ! Déconnexion Invasion ! Petite création venue d'un ennuie ! Vacances ! }} Décompte avant le retour de Wyz Mouarf MissClem, ça donne l'impression que Wyz est vraiment attendu de pied ferme. À sa place je prendrais peur ^^ Merci pour le tuto. --Tu-Sais-Qui (discussion) août 6, 2013 à 17:22 (UTC) Une belle présentation de wiki Salut, c'est Brique-Broque, administrateur du Wiki Mario. J'ai remarqué en visitant ton récent wiki que tes pages ont des formes arrondies.... Comment as-tu fais ? Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose avec des codes CSS (??), donc est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ta démarche ? Le Wiki Mario serait tellement plus présentable ! Sur ce, bonne journée :-) Brique-Broque (discussion) août 29, 2013 à 18:17 (UTC) D'accord :) Le CSS, c'est une page MediaWiki ? Brique-Broque (discussion) août 29, 2013 à 18:44 (UTC) Alors, je n'ai pas trouvé de page "Wikia.css", seulement une page "Monaco.css" (si tu veux le lien : http://fr.mario.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Monaco.css). J'y ai ajouté le code que tu m'a donné, mais rien ne s'est produit... Brique-Broque (discussion) août 30, 2013 à 10:20 (UTC) Retour ! Séance sur le Tchat ! Problème de bannissement sur le wiki des communauté Bonjour peux tu débloques mon frère Yondaine.éclair car tu mas bloquer et donc lui aussi. Bon je reprends sa doit te cafouiller un peux mon frère vient en résumé de te demander de me débloquer parceque grâce à sa grande intelligence il s'est amuser à jouer avec mon compte IP, donc tu l'as banni indéfiniment mais donc aussi mon compte à moi, voilà à toi de voire maitenant de me croire ou pas car je n'ai aucune preuve à te fournire hormis mon message. La solution que je te propose pour pas avoir de problème et de laisser mon compte IP bloquer est de débloquer mon compte il me semble que c'est possible. Comme cela mon frère ne fait plus de bétise et moi je peux rester libre sur le wiki des communauté en espérant avoir une réponce positive je te laisse. yondaine.éclair (discussion) octobre 6, 2013 à 19:05 (UTC) Besoin d'aide }} Petite réquisition Salut miss ! ^^ C'est pour savoir si tu serais disponible vendredi pour une réunion où tu sais (je sais, j'aurais pu te laisser un message là-bas mais je le trouve trop classe ce wiki et je voulais laisser un message ici ^^') PS : C'est quoi le modèle avec le compte à rebours juste au dessus ? I'm... a red angel... octobre 21, 2013 à 19:50 (UTC) Et bien on a pas encore d'heure précise pour le moment, on attend l'avis d'Eva ;) On est juste d'accord pour que ce soit l'après midi... xD Et merci pour le modèle, je vais voir si nous aussi on peut s'en servir ^^ I'm... a red angel... octobre 22, 2013 à 19:18 (UTC) EDIT : Eva est dispo à partir de 20h, est-ce que ça te va ? }} Bon bah apparemment tu nous a oubliée xD T'inquiète pas, t'es loin d'être la seule dans ce cas là xD On a pas parlé de grand chose donc c'est pas vraiment grave mais c'est dommage quand même pour une fois que j'avais réussi à réunir tout le Staff ^^' Enfin, si ça t'intéresse de savoir ce qui a été dit, tu peut toujours aller voir là ^^ Aller, à la revoyure miss ;) I'm... a red angel... octobre 27, 2013 à 12:52 (UTC) Oh, mais je te dit que c'est pas grave x) Si tu veux tout savoir je pensais que tout le monde avait oublié : Eido est arrivé avec ¾h de retard (et en plus c'est moi qu'y suis parti le chercher), Al avec 1h de retard et Eva 1h30 de retard ^^' Je suis le seul crétin à être venu une demi heure en avance x) Donc c'est vraiment pas grave, au pire tu pourra te rattraper à la prochaine réunion ;) I'm... a red angel... octobre 29, 2013 à 16:47 (UTC) Code Présentation Titres Bonsoir Miss ! Voilà, j'aimerai savoir comment as-tu fait pour changer l'apparence de base du titre de chaque page (cf. en haut à gauche). Merci beaucoup ! ^^ Simswiki novembre 11, 2013 à 19:00 (UTC) .WikiaPageHeader h1{background:url(URL de ton graphisme) no-repeat top right;padding:3px 32px;height:60px !important;line-height:46px !important;font-family:'Boogaloo',sans-serif;color:white;font-size:20pt !important;text-shadow:15px 15x 0 #000,15px 15px 0 #000,15px 15px 0 #000,15px 15px 0 #000;position:relative;left:-15px;font-weight:bold} Cool ! Encore merci :) Tu l'as fait toi-même ? Perso, je pense ne pas être fort niveau graphisme. Je verrai avec les autres membres en cas. Sinon, tu vas bien ? Simswiki novembre 12, 2013 à 17:53 (UTC) Ca va très bien ! Désolé pour le petit retard, c'est parce que je n'ai pas reçu de notifs vu que tu me réponds directement sur ma page, ce qui ne me dérange surtout pas, et est plus pratique.Simswiki novembre 16, 2013 à 13:22 (UTC) Coucou ! Mail Joyeux nouvel an ! Saga MI Merci ^^ Bah je pense déjà prévoir de m'initier à la saga quand j'aurais le temps avant de commencer l'édition, ça serait dommage que je me fasse « spoil », et me connaissant, la curiosité me dévore bien trop vite :p (et donc ouais, la série m'intéresse, j'aime bien le rétro gaming) Et en passant, je te félicite d'arriver à tenir le wiki debout pratiquement solo, bravo ! Think D. Solucer Discussion février 2, 2014 à 14:01 (UTC) Oui oui, déjà lu, et déjà téléchargé le premier jeu ^^ Me faut juste test maintenant, et merci pour le tuto! Ça m'évite de devoir chercher des liens un peu partout avec le risque de chopper des petits mouchards indésirables. Là au moins, c'est clean, donc merci ! P.-S. : Une petite remarque à propos des réponses, j'ai eu de la chance de tomber sur ta réponse en visitant l'activité de l'accueil, sinon, j'aurais peut être mis du temps pour lire la réponse xD Donc si tu peux poster sur la page de discu des autres contrib ou mettre au point un moyen "notificateur", ça peut être cool ^^ Think D. Solucer Discussion février 2, 2014 à 18:13 (UTC) Inter langue (+une question) Salut ! Par curiosité, j'ai tapé sur google « Monkey Island Wikia », et je me suis aperçu qu'il y a un Wiki MI anglophone qui a l'air complet (en tout cas au vu du nombre de page, je t'avoue pas avoir vérifier le contenu ^^) et naturellement, j'ai essayé de voir s'il y a une liaison inter-langue ... pour m'apercevoir que non. Donc je m'interroge si ça t'intéresserait pas de lier MI fr et MI en .. ça ne pourra toute façon apporter que des avantages. Perso, comme les anglais ont toujours une longueur d'avance (Mode dépité : Pourquoi ?! :/), ça aide énormément d'avoir un lien inter-langue. Je connais beaucoup de contributeurs qui adorent faire de la traduction. Perso, je hais ça, et j'aime écrire que des trucs qui viennent de moi, mais bon, comme il y a 95% de gens qui aiment traduire (et par conséquent simplement copier), bah mon avis ne compte pas vraiment. xD Ah, et une question qui me taraude, tu sais pourquoi Wikia sauvegarde les données des pages de contenu et pas des autres ? Du genre là, tellement je suis doué que j'ai quitté la page sans faire exprès, mais mon pavé est toujours là, donc j'ai pas à pleurer. Mais souvent quand je tape de gros pavé sur les forums et que je commets la gaffe de quitter la page, bah je perds tout ... bon après y a toujours la méthode du bloc note, mais bon, j'y pense jamais u_u Think D. Solucer Discussion Merci ! Merci beaucoup de ton accueil ^^ Ca fait longtemps que je cherchais un site sur Monkey Island encore vivant, et je me suis dit qu'apporter un peu d'aide ne ferait de mal à personne :) Je maîtrise assez bien l'éditeur visuel, mais j'ai quand même du mal avec l'option Source... il faudra que je te demande de l'aide pour ajouter des images ou d'autres fichiers externes. Au passage, je pensais aussi ajouter des bandes-son ou extraits musicaux (par exemple, les différents thèmes de Wally et de LeChuck...) ; bien sûr, si c'est faisable... J'ai des horaires assez instables, donc il faudra que je te recontacte pour discuter... Je vais continuer à rédiger un peu quelques articles, et après je commencerai à réfléchir aux ajouts de fichiers externes. Je serai par contre peu présente en cette fin de semaine/début de la prochaine. Voilà :) Elise SadPlight (discussion) février 28, 2014 à 17:28 (UTC)Elise Coucou ! Merci de ton soutien, j'essaye de remplir le plus de choses possibles en ce moment afin de faire progresser le wiki. En fait, si je me concentre sur TCOMI, c'est plus parce que c'est le seul jeu que j'aie (et que je connaisse bien) ; en fait, je n'ai que les 3 premier jeu, et les deux premiers sont en anglais x) J'essaye donc de faire en priorité ce que je connais, mais si tu as besoin d'aide sur une page, préviens moi ^^ En fait, j'aimerais beaucoup parler sur le tchat, mais je n'arrête pas de te louper et toi de me louper XD on ne va jamais s'en sortir... A bientôt, Elise SadPlight (discussion) mars 12, 2014 à 12:53 (UTC)Elise PS : J'ai un petit problème avec l'importation de musiques... je convertis les musiques en .ogg, mais l'importation du wiki les lit en .ogx, et ne les reconnait donc pas... Est-ce que tu as connu un problème similaire ? Ou sinon, une idée pour débloquer ça ? Ok d'ac, je teste ça ce soir (je n'ai pas accès à mon ordi personnel pendant la journée x) ) J'utilise Audactity, mais je ne sais pas si ses conversions sont bien acceptés par le wiki... Coucou ! J'aurais juste voulu savoir encore un petit truc : à la fin de la page The Curse of Monkey Island, il y a plusieurs "boîtes" : l'une s'appelle "Musiques The Curse of Monkey Island" et quand on clique dessus, le lien vers la musique "Main Title" s'affiche. Jusqu'ici tout est clair, mais je voulais savoir, si jamais je fais une page pour chaque musique de TCOMI, comment l'ajouter en lien sur la boîte "Musiques The Curse of Monkey Island" ? Je sais ajouter la boîte sur la page et le catégoriser en "Musiques The Curse of Monkey Island", mais malgré ça, il ne s'affiche pas en lien quand on clique sur la boîte... Aurais-tu des conseils ? Sinon, merci beaucoup pour VMA Converter ^^ C'était en effet Audacity qui posait problème... je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. J'ai donc ajouté deux thèmes sur la page de Wally pour l'étoffer un peu (mais je ne veux pas les laisser tous seuls et sans catégorie, c'est pour ça que je te demande ^-^) Voilou :) J'attends ta réponse pour démarrer le projet Musiques, je continue à écrire un peu pendant ce temps. Elise SadPlight (discussion) mars 15, 2014 à 14:19 (UTC)Elise Eatnt une grande fan de la série, j'ai les 3 soundtracks des 3 premiers épisodes (comme je n'ai joué qu'à ceux-là), donc je peux importer toutes les musiques que tu veux :) Sinon, peu m'importe pour la distribution des rôles... Fais comme ça t'arrange, si tu as un autre projet en tête je peux m'occuper seule de celui-là, sinon j'aurai peut-être besoin d'aide pour l'analyse des musiques (je ne reconnais pas bien tous les instruments ^ ^') Je retiens ton conseil pour les musiques : je ne change aucun nom :) Je me mets au projet ce soir, parce que je n'ai plus le temps de bosser cet après midi... Salut Salut, et désolé d'avoir si peu donné de nouvelles. Comment peut on converser en privé sur ce site ? :Enapoete mars 18, 2014 à 06:06 (UTC) Modèle Coucou ! Je bosse en ce moment sur un autre wiki (en fait, je viens de m'y mettre) et comme il est un peu vide, je voulais le remplir. Mais comme il n'est pas à un stade aussi évolué que le notre, il n'y a que très peu de modèles. Aussi je voulais savoir si tu avais un lien vers une aide à la création de modèles, où, au mieux, si tu pouvais me résumer rapidement comment on fait... Merci d'avance ^^ Elise SadPlight (Discussion) mars 26, 2014 à 17:13 (UTC) Oui, j'ai déjà été jeter un œil là bas mais je n'ai pas compris grand chose... Il n'est pas très clair et ne dit pas où aller exactement pour créer un modèle :s Modèle modifiable Coucou ! Je commence un peu à essayer de créer des modèles, mais j'aurais une question : comment faire pour qu'un modèle soit modifiable ? Je m'explique : lorsque j'insère un modèle type infobox, une fenêtre Editeur de Modèle s'ouvre, et je peux modifier les champs comme je veux ; problème, je ne sais pas comment l'insérer dans le mien. Est-ce que ça viendrait des "!" ou "nowiki" que j'ai aperçu dans les codes des modèles existants ? Merci d'avance ^^ Elise SadPlight (discussion) avril 2, 2014 à 12:23 (UTC)Elise En fait, j'ai mis de côté le travail html de ce site, parce que je viens enfin de me procurer Escape from Monkey Island gratuitement (mais en anglais, mais bon, on peut pas tout avoir non plus x) ) Mais je suis encore face à un problème (je suis maudite...) : le jeu ne mémorise pas mes sauvegardes ! J'ai joué une bonne demi-heure, je sauvegarde... et le lendemain, plus rien ! Bon, j'étais un peu dégoûtée... De plus, en regardant un peu, le jeu ne semble pas retenir non plus mes changements au niveau des options, donc ça doit plus venir du jeu entier que juste des sauvegardes... Est-ce que tu as déjà rencontré un tel problème ? Et si non, une idée pour le résoudre ? Pour le moment, je suis un peu bloquée... Merci d'avance pour ta réponse, Elise SadPlight (discussion) avril 5, 2014 à 08:03 (UTC)Elise Salut ! Désolée de donner si peu de nouvelles, mais je suis en ce moment à plein temps sur Escape From Monkey Island, et je voudrais le terminer avant de continuer les pages du wiki. Une fois fini, je reviendrai :) Elise SadPlight (discussion) avril 13, 2014 à 13:03 (UTC)Elise Wikipédia Coucou ! Je suis de retour :) En fouinant un peu sur Wikipedia, j'ai remarqué que les pages sur la série Monkey Island ne possèdent pas beaucoup de liens externes. J'ai donc pris la liberté d'ajouter notre wiki comme lien utile dans "Voir Aussi" ^^ Qui sait, si ça peut aider à nous faire un peu mieux connaître... x) Les pages que j'ai modifié sont : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monkey_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_of_Monkey_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_of_Monkey_Island:_Special_Edition http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monkey_Island_2:_LeChuck%27s_Revenge http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monkey_Island_2_Special_Edition:_LeChuck%27s_Revenge http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Curse_of_Monkey_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Monkey_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tales_of_Monkey_Island Voilou :) Au passage, je ne serai pas souvent chez moi pendant ces vacances, mais je vais quand même essayer, sans les jeux à disposition, de remplir du contenu ^^" Pas de problème, ne te casse pas la tête, je m'en suis occupée ! ^^ Pages modifiées : http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Guybrush_Threepwood http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/LeChuck http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personnages_de_Monkey_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blood_Island_et_Skull_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Booty_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinky_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jambalaya_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lucre_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%8Ele_de_M%C3%AAl%C3%A9e http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%8Ele_aux_singes http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Phatt_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plunder_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Scabb_Island http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Duel_d%27insultes_au_sabre http://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/LucasArts Voilà ^^ J'ai ajouté un lien sur les pages où Monkey Island était abondamment cité ; pour les pages de moteurs de jeu (type SCUMM), où on ne cite la série q'une ou deux fois, je n'ai rien mis pour ne pas faire trop "lien inutile" :)